Link vs Sephiroth
intro Final fantasy vs Zelda! , Which strong swordsman with blue eyes and long hair will prevail!. Pre-fight Link is walking into Hyrule castle , he sees Zelda praying to the Golden Goddess, until Sephiroith teleports behind Zelda , Link looks confused but shrugs it off. Sephiroith: is she what you cherish most? Link says nothing , but takes out his sword and gives Sephiroith a mad look. Sephiroith then Stabs Zelda in the cheast , Link looks in surprise and horror , Zelda then starts bleeding out and falls to the ground lifeless , Sephiroith then takes his sword out of Zeldas lifeless body with blood all over it , Link shoots a Arrow at Sephiroith. Sephiroith: is that a challenge?? Link:Hyahhh Sephiroith: your funeral pal! Nobody broke! Go for it!. Link and Sephiroith rush at each other , Both clash swords , Link starts grinding his teeth , while Sephiroith is smiling , The two back down and clash swords once more , the noise of the swords clashing could Ben heard all throughout Hyrule , Sephiroith then Summons a Thunder attack , Link dodges and shoots a fire arrow at Sephiroith, Sephiroith dodges , Link then starts cutting Sephiroith with the master sword , Link then uses Urboasas Furry , Thunder hits Sephiroith, Link then shoots a gaurdian arrow at Sephiroith, , Sephiroith then yells and grows angel wings , Link looks in surprise but the two fight , Sephiroith and Link clash swords once more , Link then shoots a bomb arrow at Sephiroith , A huge explosion is seen but Sephiroith is unfazed , Link then hook shots Sephiroith, Sephiroith dodges and stabs Link in the cheast , Sephiroith yells fool and starts slashing Link in the air multiple times , Link uses Daruks Protection and protects himself from the attacks , Sephiroith then yells fire , thunder , ice all three attacks hit Link but deflect back at Sephiroith, a huge explosion is seen , Link then falls to the ground with blood gushing out of his Cheast , Sephiroith starts walking near him. Sephiroith: What’s wrong are you scared?. Link then takes out a fairy bottle and heals himself to full health , Sephiroith and Link clash again , Link then uses his Stasis and Frezzes time , Link shoots a Fire , Ice and Gaurdian arrow at Sephiroith, all Three attacks hit him doing major damage , Sephiroith falls down cloutching his Cheast , Link then takes his chance and shoots a light arrow into Sephiroiths Cheast . Ko! Sephiroiths lifeless body falls to the ground , Link then puts away his bows and arrows , Navi then comes out and goes to Zelda , Navi revives Zelda , Link and Zelda look at each other and embrace. this Melees victory goes too!. Link!!! Category:The legend of Zelda vs Final Fantasy Themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix themed One Minute Melees Category:Written by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees